My Bad Boy
by curvymomo
Summary: AU Annabeth is the new girl at school, who meets the bad boy, Percy. Read to see what happens at Goode High School with the good girl and the bad boy. rated T or M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Being the new girl is nothing new for me. I've been moving about once a year since i was seven. This time, it's different. My parents said that we aren't moving again until i graduate. By that time, i'll be in college, so i'm perfectly okay with our arrangement.

Plus, we moved to New York City! *Insert Girly Squeal here*

Today is my first day of school at this place called Goode High School. I'm really excited because i've always wanted to go to high school. Let me explain. I've been homeschooled since i can remember. Goode will be my very first school experience. I loved staying at home, but i never really had many friends since i was at home all of the time.

As i walked in, i was enveloped by the feeling of actually being there. It was so exciting for me! I've seen so many TV shows about high school, and i can't wait! I'm going to join the totally uncool math team, become a popular cheerleader, fall in love, and all that jazz. I can't wait!

Then, the bell rang.

I rushed to the front office to try not to be too late for school. Luckily, i got a tour of the school yesterday, so i knew where some stuff was. Since i was an unexpected new kid, they had nothing to give me besides a planner, which i had to buy. Oh, well.

"Hi, Annabeth!" The secretary greeted me. "You here for your schedule?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lane," I replied, grinning. "Is it ready?"

She stood up and dusted off her pants as she waddled over to get my stuff. "It will be here in just a sec. You go sit down, okay?"

I followed her instructions and placed myself in one of the ten chairs that lined the wall of the office. I only waited five seconds before someone walked in the door.

"Hey, Rebecca!" The boy called out. He had midnight black hair that was spiked up in the front, giving it a slightly messy look. He had a few piercings on his face - one on his ear and another on his lip. I could only see the one side of his face, but that side looked extremely handsome with his blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He was holding a motorcycle helmet in his hand that was covered with a fingerless glove. He had no bag or anything else.

"Percy, what would Dr. Blofis think if he saw you like this?" Mrs. Lane - Rebecca - scolded, hand on her hips.

"Paul can shove it," Percy retorted as he smirked. He turned his attention to me. "What you in for?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and rushed out from behind the counter. "No! Percy, you are not to mingle with Annabeth, you hear?"

"Um, WHy?" I quesitoned, but nobody heard.

"You new?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, i just moved from San Frans-"

"I didn't ask where you were from; i just wondered if you're new," Percy interrupted.

I glared at him for being rude. "The answer is yes."

Mrs. Lane sighed and held out my schedule. "Here, Annabeth. You need any help getting to class? B105, correct?"

I glanced down at my schedule to see that was my first class. "Yep, that's it."

"Lucky you, Percy has that same class!" Rebecca beamed. "He can take you there!"

Percy laughed as if this was a great joke. "Oh, Rebecca, how you crack me up! You know i don't go to first block ever."

"THis can be your first time!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Now, get out of here, you two!"

I scurried out of the office with Percy on my tail. He wasn't as fast as i was, though. I rushed to find my locker, which was luckily right beside the office, only two down or so. I huffed in annoyance as Percy went to the locker two down from mine before stalking off. I slammed my locker shut with a loud bang.

"Where are you going? I'm pretty sure our class isn't that way!" I called after him.

"You heard me earlier, Wise girl," Percy replied. He stopped and turned to face me. "I don't go to first block ever. I'm not going to start now just because Rebecca told me to."

"Well, you should! Don't you care about your grades?" I'm guessing that Percy was the bad boy of the school. I've heard about them but have never met one.

"HAve you ever been to school, wise girl?"

I shook my head. "No, this is my first time."

"Seriously?" He gaped. "YOu've never been to high school before?"

At this, i blushed and shrugged. "I was always homeschooled."

"Well, around here, i'm the bad boy. I do what i want, when i want. I don't do what others tell me to do, got it?"

I was right! "Um, okay, but you really should go to class. WHy'd you even show up if you're just going to leave?"

Percy frowned. "Because i left my wallet here yesterday. Did you not see me drop by my locker?"

"Yes, um, i saw it, but-"

"Just stop talking!" He commanded.

This time, i frowned at him. "Excuse me, but you cannot just talk to me like that!"

Percy marched up to me, holding a finger to my lips. "God, do you ever just stop fucking talking?"

"That is incredibly rude!" I shouted. "And don't cuss!"

"Sweetheart, i can do what i want to."

"You can't cuss around me," I told him, crossing my arms.

An amused expression crossed his face as he pulled his finger away. "Oh really?" i nodded. "F-"

"Fairy."

He smirked. "D-"

"Dinosaurs."

"S-"

"Syrup."

"P-"

"Pineapple."

"B-"

"Baboon."

Percy chuckled. "YOu're good at that."

I smiled, proud of myself. "Yes, i do it when people on the TV cuss, too. I don't like it when people cuss."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it," Percy retorted.

"Why?"

"Because i'm still not going to fucking class."

Oh, bubbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My first day of school was okay, if that.

First of all, Percy never showed up to any of his classes. I know this because we have all of them together. Surprisingly, he's really smart since i'm in the highest classes that i can take. Apparently, he just doesn't show up, but he's one of the brightest at Goode.

Second, I couldn't find anywhere to eat lunch, so i ended up eating in the library, my favorite place to be.

Next, i made zero friends.

Lastly, people were already gossiping about me. Apparently, if you have one run in with Percy Jackson, the whole school has to talk about you. Lucky me.

I vowed that i'd make the next day way better.

"Hey, honey, how was your day?" Helen, my step mom asked me as i walked in the door.

"It was alright. I met this guy," I began to say, only to be cut off by my little brother Bobby.

"Ooh, Annabeth's got a boyfriend!" He teased.

Bobby's twin, Matthew, made a face. "Who'd want to date Annabeth?"

"Hey, i'm really cool!" I countered, lamely.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Boys, don't make fun of your sister." They both ran off to play video games while i walked into the kitchen to watch Helen cook our dinner. "Boys will be boys."

"WHy so much food? We can't eat all of this," I wondered.

"Oh, our neighbors are coming over to eat. The Jackson's. They live in the apartment next to ours. I met Sally this morning. She's divorced and seeing a teacher at your school. Oh, what was his name? Eh, i don't remember."

"Jackson?" I repeated, coughing. They better not be Percy's family. If so, i may end up killing him.

"Yep, that's their name. She has two boys. I don't remember the names for the life of me. One is Jason, i think. Yep, i'm pretty sure one is Jason. Oh, and she has a daughter your age! What was her name? Oh, Thalia! That's her name! They seem sweet." Helen explained.

Well, i don't know if Percy has any siblings, but i doubt he does. "What time are they coming over?"

"Soon."

"Why aren't we eating over there?"

Helen laughed. "Her other son had an accident with the sink earlier this week. Their whole kitchen is ruined completely. I went over to see it."

"I feel sorry for her."

"Can you go put on something nicer? I'd like to make a really good first impression," Helen suggested.

I glanced down at my tight skinny jeans and pink lace top that i had gotten for my birthday. They were really cute together. "What's wrong with what i'm wearing?"

"Nothing, dear, but i think that cute little brown button down dress with your white leggings and brown heels would look adorable. Maybe we could set you up with one of her sons." Helen winked at me as i fake puked.

"NO, thanks. I'll go change!" I called out to her as i skipped into my room.

While i was changing and doing my hair and makeup again since they didn't look right with my new outfit, the neighbors came. I could hear my mom talking to someone, who i presumed was Sally. They were both really loud talkers, so i could hear them clearly through my door. I also heard my dad come out of his office with the little twins.

As i walked out, i heard everyone introducing themselves. Right as i entered the kitchen, i saw the person i least wanted to see at my house.

Percy.

"I'm Percy," He introduced, shaking my father's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," i muttered over and over again as i tried to sneak out of the room.

"Annabeth!" Helen cheered. "Come over her and meet our guests." As i turned around, i saw Percy's smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Annabeth," i mumbled, smiling sadly.

The other boy held out his hand. "I'm Jason, and this is my sister Thalia." Jason looked like the preppy white kid that you'd see in movies. He was blonde and totally hot. I immediately liked him. Thalia, his sister, was punk like Percy. She had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with strands hanging out of the sides. She had piercings lining up and down her ears with a face that told me she could care less. As soon as she saw me, though, she grinned.

"Hi!" She screeched. "I'm Thalia!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"I love your dress," She complimented. "I'd never wear it, but it looks great on you!"

Helen beamed. "Annabeth, why don't you take them into the living room? Bobby and Matthew, you can go play your games." WHile my brothers jumped at the chance to leave, i was still in shock from Percy being in my house.

Thalia and Jason followed my brothers until they reached the living room while i eyes Percy. "Nice house," He told me, smirking.

"I don't want you here," I deadpanned.

Again, he smirked. "Too bad. I'm already here."

"I don't like you."

"I feel the same way, wise girl," He told me, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"IS that, like, my new nickname or something? Because i don't like it!" I informed him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you think i care, wise girl?"

"Oh!" Thalia beamed. "So, you're the girl that Percy was going on and on about?"

"Um, he was?" I questioned.

SHe nodded. "Yeah, he is totally-"

"That's enough, Thalia!" Percy commanded.

Thalia smirked. "I'll tell you later, Annabeth," She assured me. "YOu'll want to hear it."

"So, what do you do?" Jason randomly brought up. He looked about a year younger than Thalia and Percy.

"Well, i've been homeschooled, so i have no idea. I kinda want to be a cheerleader and on math team. I like math," I answered lamely. Seriously, i sounded like a nerd at the end. Who likes math? I do.

Jason eyes me up and down as i sat on my couch next to Thalia. "I can definitely se eyou being a cheerleader."

"I love your blonde hair," Thalia muttered.

"Thanks."

"What's for dinner?" Percy asked.

"Spaghetti," i answered.

At this, Percy perked up and looked as if he was actually enjoying himself. "You aren't lying, are you?"

I shook my head. "NO, why?"

"Percy is in love with spaghetti. That and blue food, which is totally weird." Jason explained.

"We have blue punch," I brought up.

"THat's it, i'm moving in here! Mom! I'm moving here!" Percy yelled to Sally in the other room.

"Aunt Sally, don't let him! THen, i'll just be left with Jason!" Thalia shouted back.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, is she your aunt?"

"How'd you tell?" Percy sarcastically retorted.

"Yeah, Jason and I are Percy's cousin," Thalia told me. "Our mother died in a car accident and we never knew our father besides the fact that he is Percy's dad's brother. That's about it. Percy doesn't know his dad, either."

"Oh, i'm sorry," I murmured. "I didn't know."

"Eh, it's okay," Jason appeased.

Dad strolled in the room. "Alright, you kids, it's time for dinner."

Percy pushed everyone out of the way to get to the dinner table. As he sat there, ready for food, we all served ourselves. We walked in the dining room to see a patient Percy gaping at us as we laughed at him. He ran out of the dining room to get to his spaghetti.

He's so weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I like you," thalia admitted to me as we were getting ready for bed.

Our parents thought it would be a great idea for us to have a slumber party right after dinner. We both agreed because we thought it'd be fun. So far, it was. It was three in the morning on Friday night. I guess that means it's Saturday morning. Whatever. I was so happy that after my first day of school, i had the weekend.

"I like you, too. I thought you were going to be all punk and bad like Percy is," I told her.

Thalia scoffed. "Percy is just like that. I dress like this, but I am not badass at all." I cringed at her cussing.

"Um, can you, er, not cuss around me? I don't really like it."

"Oh, yeah, Percy told us about that."

"So he really did talk about me?" I questioned. "Why?"

Thalia laughed. "I think he likes you. I can see it, too. You'd be cute together."

"Er, no. No offense to your cousin or anything, but I'm not into that. He's not my type."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" She asked as we both lay down in my bed.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you don't know your type."

I frowned. "That may be so, but I don't like bad boys."

"Trust me, Percy isn't really a bad boy. He is the softest person out there. He's like a little puppy or something. You should give him a chance."

"Um..."

"Do you think he's cute?"

I blushed and pursed my lips. "I don't really want to-"

"Just yes or no."

I shrugged. "I guess he's a little hot."

Thalia grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen on her face. "I never mentioned hotness! You must really like him!"

"I never say that!" I corrected her. "I said that he's a little hot. That isn't liking! That's very far away from liking! I don't like your cousin!"

Thalia turned to look at the ceiling. "Well, he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"He's my cousin, duh!" She told me like I was stupid. "Plus, he kind of admitted it to me. He thinks you're really hot and cute and just a bunch of other words."

I crossed my arms. "I didn't know he said that."

"Yep, and that is why Jason flirted with you, like, the entire night. He wants to one up Percy, and you are just the way to do it. Jason can even see that Jackson likes you. It's clear as day, Annabeth, to everyone besides you."

"Apparently."

"What would you do if he asked you out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Thalia scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Really? I bet you'd say yes."

I blushed, knowing that I would probably say yes if Percy asked me out. He was really hot and totally likeable. Pretty much everything I said to Thalia was a lie. I do like Percy, and I know it. I realized it at dinner when he was eating his spaghetti. I couldn't help it. I pretty much stared at him most of the night. I just didn't want to admit it to Thalia. I do like her and all, but I haven't known her for too long. I don't think I can share my crushes with her. Plus, Percy is her cousin. That's a little bit personal if you ask me.

In my heart, though, I knew i'd say yes.


End file.
